The field of this invention relates to ultrasonic leak detectors for locating leaks of fluid within pressurized conduits and containers. Particularly, the subject matter of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for locating the source of ultrasonic vibrations generated by escaping air or gas through small openings and wherein the apparatus is primarily composed of a transducer and means for translating the ultrasonic frequency into an audible frequency.
Gas pressurized containers and conduits are in exceedingly common use within the present day society. It is naturally desirable, and actually required, that these conduits and containers not incur any leaks.
Previously, there have been numerous different types of devices to ascertain if any type of leak has occurred. The escaping gas from a leak generates sound waves. This sound can be detected by sonic detection equipment. This leak can be discovered and pinpointed by taking sound measurements physically along the pressurized container with a transducer or the like. In this manner, the location of a leak can be ascertained.
Some leaks are quite small. All leaks produce noise, some within the audible frequency range, that is from twenty to twenty thousand hertz. However, there is also extraneous noise from numerous sources within this audible range. Therefore, the utilizing of a transducer to discover a tiny leak is practically impossible since the noise that the leak generates is mixed with the extraneous noise. It is difficult for a human being to separate the noise of the leak from the extraneous noise even with exceedingly sensitive equipment.
However, it has been found that all leaks generate not only noise within the audible range but also ultrasonic noise. There is a substantial less amount of extraneous noise within the ultrasonic range. Therefore, if a leak detector could be constructed to be sensitive only to ultrasonic noise, substantially increased sensitivity to a leak would be possible.